<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>amor insectum by plutomurphy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452764">amor insectum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy'>plutomurphy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>murphamy one shots :) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bugs &amp; Insects, Episode: s06e01 Sanctum, Episode: s06e02 Red Sun Rising, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, Love Bugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sanctum (The 100), The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait guys look,” Murphy said, pointing to a glowing pink bug sitting at the base of her neck, the area slightly red.<br/>“What the hell,” Clarke gasped. “Jackson look at this.” Jackson followed Murphy’s hand to see the bug latched onto Emori’s skin like a lifeline.</p><p>-</p><p>When Emori's mood switches suddenly and she aggressively interlocks her lips with Echo's, sporting a red spot on her neck where a glowing bug sat, the group decides to restrain themselves until they can figure out what the hell is going on. Though, after things go awry and John Murphy gets bitten by one of these so-called "love bugs," things take an unexpected turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake &amp; Echo, Bellamy Blake &amp; Emori, Bellamy Blake &amp; John Murphy, Bellamy Blake &amp; Nathan Miller, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin &amp; Emori, Clarke Griffin &amp; Eric Jackson, Clarke Griffin &amp; John Murphy, Clarke Griffin &amp; Nathan Miller, Echo &amp; Emori (the 100), Echo/Emori (The 100), Emori &amp; Eric Jackson, Emori &amp; John Murphy (The 100), Eric Jackson &amp; John Murphy, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Nathan Miller &amp; John Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>murphamy one shots :) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>amor insectum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi. i really wanted to write a fic for valentines day and i kept putting it off because i have terrible writers block so i literally wrote this at three am last night so if its terrible that's why i've re-read it so many times to try and fix it that i'm not sure if i like it or not. </p><p>either way i hope you get even a little bit of enjoyment out of this random little one shot- i will say that i was fully inspired by a part of charlie's recent fic (six impossible things before breakfast by blueparacosm) where they used this fun "love bug" trope so charlie if you see this i hope u do not mind !!! </p><p>anyways- happy reading and happy valentine's day :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanctum was a place with an ambiance of radiance, from eccentric buildings to bizarre organisms, and colorful skies resembling Praimfaya. The planet was no Earth that was for sure, and the team on the ground couldn’t decide if that was for better or for worse. And after Murphy barged into one of the houses, staring curiously that a rabid looking insect trapped behind glass before stealing a music player, was when things took… an<em> interesting </em> turn. </p><p>Standing beside Emori and singing to his heart’s content, John Murphy tried to get his good friend and ex-girlfriend to “live a little,” but predictably made no success. With a knife in the door of the large castle-like structure and an irritated look on her face, Emori pushed him away, leaving the rest of the group to watch The Murphy Show as she worked. </p><p>Then, all of the sudden, as the music ended Emori felt a stinging sensation at the base of her neck. The pain subsided quickly but whatever had caused it was still on her skin. She could feel it. Though instead of attempting to remove the source of annoyance, her eyes became glossy and her knife dropped from her grasp. </p><p>She looked around anxiously for a moment, catching Murphy’s eye. “Hey ‘Mori, you okay?” he asked. Emori didn’t respond, pushing past him with a growing smile on her lips. </p><p>“Echo!” she yelled, seeing her friend at the bottom of the castle with the rest of the group. Echo turned around at the sound of her voice being called, but before she could respond Emori’s arms wrapped around her roughly, Emori’s head buried in her neck. </p><p>“Emori?” </p><p>Moving her head from where it laid on Echo’s hair, Emori placed her non-gloved hand along the edge of her jaw. She flashed her teeth with a smile and a giggle before pouncing on Echo and holding onto her tightly like a koala on a eucalyptus branch.</p><p>Echo kissed back hesitantly, unsure of Emori’s sudden change of mood and proclamation of romantic feelings in front of all of their friends. She tried to pull Emori off of her, but this proved to be near impossible. </p><p>“Emori what are you-”</p><p>“-Echo, please! I love you!” Emori begged, cutting off Bellamy who was holding her back with Miller. Echo looked at her warningly. “Don’t you love me too! Echo please! I’m not gonna hurt her! Get off of me! Let me go!” </p><p>“Wait guys look,” Murphy said, pointing to a glowing pink bug sitting at the base of her neck, the area slightly red. </p><p>“What the hell,” Clarke gasped. “Jackson look at this.” Jackson followed Murphy’s hand to see the bug latched onto Emori’s skin like a lifeline.</p><p>He moved towards her slowly and carefully pulled the bug off of her. The glaze over her eyes melted like a warm donut, cooling quickly as she ripped her arms away from being held back. She was about to say something to Echo before another glowing pink bug flew by and latched itself onto her once again. </p><p>Miller and Murphy sat with Emori trying to calm her down as she continued to lunge at Echo. Bellamy and Clarke stared at her with both concern and confusion. </p><p>“We have to do something until we figure out what’s wrong with this planet. Those bugs aren’t harmful to Emori that we know of but there could be other bugs that are or any of us could be impacted differently by being bitten by that same bug.”</p><p>Bellamy nodded. “I was wondering what those restraints inside of the house we went into earlier were for. Maybe that’s what nobody’s around.”</p><p>“Okay,” Clarke sighed. “Let’s get everyone inside and restrained until this passes or we can figure out whatever the hell is going on.” </p><p>-</p><p>“How long are we gonna have to sit like this? My arm is cramping.”</p><p>“Shut up, Murphy,” Bellamy grunted. “You’ve been sitting there for five minutes, could you wait a little longer to complain?”</p><p>“Fine. Expect more complaining in twenty.” Murphy mimicked a zippering motion along his lips and threw the invisible key towards Bellamy. </p><p>Clarke and Bellamy shared a look of annoyance as they glanced around the room they sat in, looking for clues or anything they could use to defend themselves against the strange planet. </p><p>They had decided to split up in case one of them got violent, leaving Miller and Jackson in one room, Emori and Echo in another, and Clarke, Bellamy, and Murphy in the final room. Bellamy had been against the idea of putting Emori and Echo together, but Echo insisted since she’d be able to more easily keep Emori calm if they were in the same room. </p><p>An abrupt crashing noise that echoed throughout the house came from Miller and Jackson’s room, making the faces of their friends grow frenzied with urgency. “Clarke, throw me my key.” She did without hesitation, and he threw her key to her in turn. </p><p>“Hey, what about me?” Murphy complained. Bellamy rolled his eyes, walking back over to Murphy and unlocking his cuffed hand. </p><p>When they arrived at the door to Miller and Jackson’s room, it was eerily silent. “Jackson? Miller? You guys okay?”</p><p>When no one answered except for the sound of another crash, the three of them kicked the door in, eyes widening at the scene in front of them. Miller and Jackson were against the wall of the room, each having at least three bugs attached to their shirtless torsos. Their restraints were both broken and multiple items were smashed below them, leaving glass, rocks, and other mess in piles on the wooden floor. “Should we… stop them?” Clarke wondered aloud. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Bellamy replied, looking up at the two of them and hoping desperately that they could come up with a solution before things <em> escalated </em>. </p><p>Standing behind his friends, Murphy stumbled out of the room, fingers covering his neck that was suddenly aching, sending a shooting pain through his body. He knew what had happened instantly, and he knew that he had to leave and restrain himself as soon as possible before things took a turn for the worse. </p><p>“Listen I’m gonna go check on Emori and Echo. You and Murphy should go try and find some information about what’s happening. Maybe some books or- where’s Murphy?” </p><p>“I’ll go find him,” Bellamy sighed, voice tired but still worried. Clarke eyed him anxiously before handing him her gun. “Clarke-”</p><p>“-I don’t want you to use it but we don’t know what other threats this planet has or if this bug could affect Murphy differently. If he gets bitten or there’s some other issue I need you to be prepared,” Clarke stated, placing the gun in his hand again and not letting go until he took it. “I’m gonna go check on them and try to find some information after. I suggest that you find Murphy and then do the same.” Bellamy responded with a curt nod and walked in the opposite direction of Clarke, placing foot after foot down the creaking steps of the odd home they’d invaded. </p><p>-</p><p>“Murphy? Murphy, where the hell are you?” Bellamy asked loudly. He’d yet to get a response but quickly found his snarky younger friend sitting where they’d been previously, having restrained himself with his head hung. “Murphy?”</p><p>The sound of Bellamy’s voice made Murphy flinch harshly as he stared up at Bellamy with urgency. “Bellamy you need to leave.” Bellamy gaped at him, clearly confused. “Bellamy <em> now </em>.”</p><p>“Murphy, what happened?”</p><p>“Nothing happened. You just need to leave.”</p><p>Bellamy walked closer to Murphy and noticed how sweat had begun to collect on his face, the beads forming and flowing across reddened skin. “Are you sick? Murphy-”</p><p>“-Bellamy I seriously need you to leave. Please,” Murphy practically growled. Bellamy couldn’t tell if it was because Murphy was about to attack him or because he was pissed at Bellamy for some reason. Either way neither was a good enough reason for Bellamy to leave when Murphy could be sick and dying. </p><p>As the seconds went by Murphy got more and more desperate for Bellamy to leave. His breathing became erratic and his eyes wide, darting around the room like he was hearing things. “Murph? Hey, look at me,” he said quietly, crouching down at Murphy’s level and putting a hand on his arm. </p><p>“I can’t- I can’t control it. I- It hurts. I don’t want to hurt you,” Murphy whispered to himself, Bellamy barely catching any of it. “Bellamy please,” Murphy pleaded, his eyes blurring and filling with tears. When his voice cracked, Bellamy grew even more concerned putting a hand on Murphy’s cheek. </p><p>As soon as Murphy felt the graze of skin on his cheek, Bellamy lost all the air in his lungs. Oxygen was swallowed quickly by the impact of the floor below him, but mostly by Murphy, who swallowed Bellamy’s air like it was his own. </p><p>“Murphy-” Bellamy’s voice was cut off with Murphy yet again swallowing his words. “Murphy stop.”</p><p>Bellamy held Murphy’s shoulders gingerly and pushed him back to where he sat with his arm hanging from his restraint. His eyes were wet and he avoided Bellamy’s gaze, trying with every ounce in his body to fight the urges he had. Bellamy looked like he was about to speak, but Murphy was saved by the bell.</p><p>“Guys I think I found something,” Clarke said, entering the room with a children’s book that appeared to explain the peculiar phenomena of the planet. “The book talks about different eclipses that the planet has and how they don’t always know which kind it will be, dangerous or not dangerous, so they go into hiding until it’s over to avoid it.”</p><p>“That explains why nobody’s here,” Bellamy responded. </p><p>“Exactly. It also explains the different kinds of eclipses that there are. There are Involuntarium Psychosis Eclipses that are dangerous and cause everyone to turn on each other and try to kill each other because of chemicals in the air, there’s Notus Hibernas Eclipses which cause natural disasters and storms,” Clarke went on as she flipped through the book. “Then there are Amor Insectum Eclipses which cause love bugs to come out of hibernation to feed on the blood of any animal they can find. The bugs were named that because the bitten will experience heightened, uncontrollable emotions, especially those to who they have romantic feelings for.”</p><p>“How did you get all of that from a children’s book?”</p><p>“Well there was another book full of research and pretty much all of the information I just regurgitated but I figured-”</p><p>“-Oh I see,” Bellamy smirked. “You think I’m too dumb to understand your fancy research.”</p><p>“No, it just seemed easier to show you with this book since I already knew how to explain it-”</p><p>“-Mhmm whatever you say, Princess-”</p><p>“-You know I hate it when you call me- hey- what the hell is wrong with Murphy?” Clarke and Bellamy stopped their banter to direct their attention towards Murphy, who had only gotten redder and sicker looking since Clarke had entered the room. He was practically hyperventilating and every once in a while he struggled against his restraints, holding himself back by sheer force of will. </p><p>“I don’t know he won’t tell me. When I came in here he just begged me to leave.”</p><p>Clarke’s eyes narrowed as she approached Murphy. His gaze was unfocused and he didn’t notice her approach until she placed a careful hand on his shoulder. “Murphy, what’s going on?”</p><p>He just shook his head rapidly, dizzy and feverish. “I don’t- I can’t-”</p><p>Clarke looked back at Bellamy. “That’s all that happened?” she asked quietly. </p><p>“He did kind of kiss me- but I don’t think that-”</p><p>“-Oh my God,” she said, a smile growing on her face. </p><p>“Clarke that’s not funny-”</p><p>“-I’ll leave you guys to it, okay?” she whispered with a wink, looking back at Murphy still with a little concern, but she knew Bellamy would take care of him. </p><p>Murphy was quickly becoming feral, pulling at the chain he was attached to the wall so harshly that his wrist began to bleed, his other hand scratching violently at his neck. “Murphy your wrist,” Bellamy muttered. Murphy didn’t respond, looking directly into Bellamy’s eyes with dilated pupils. </p><p>Bellamy reached for the key on the floor to unlock Murphy and was surprised when the action was met without protest. Although, as soon as he did, he once again was knocked free of all the air in his body. </p><p>Murphy was on top of him with his hands in Bellamy’s hair, teeth and tongue clashing aggressively between them. Bellamy’s lip bled and Murphy’s right along with him. Hands were placed on Murphy’s chest slowly pushing him up, but enough so that his lips were no longer on Bellamy’s. </p><p>“Murphy, are you sure that you want this? I don’t know if it’s the bugs or the air or-”</p><p>“Bellamy I’ve been in love with you for years, and I liked you a lot before that too. Since I first met you I- I think I’ve always kind of felt something there y’know? Even if it was on and off with all of our falling outs and everything going on. Fuck why do I keep talking? I can’t stop talking it’s- it’s like everything is heightened- all of it and I can’t stop it- Bell- Bellamy I’m sorry,” Murphy panted above him. “Not a day goes by when you’re not on my mind and not a second goes by where I’m not thinking about how in love with you I am and how- how badly I just want to-”</p><p>Murphy’s crazed rambling was cut off by Bellamy lurching forward, their lips crashing together again for the third time that day. Bellamy put his hands on Murphy’s sides, feeling bone through his shirt and his skin, and flipped them over so that he hovered over Murphy. </p><p>After they’d kissed for a while Bellamy lifted his head to kiss Murphy’s jaw and down his neck as his hands reached for Murphy’s wrists, stroking over where you could feel his pulse with his thumbs lovingly. Bellamy sucked a small mark underneath the point of his jawline and when he went to move down to Murphy’s collarbones, he saw the faint glow of fuschia that nearly blended in with the blood splotches forming around it. </p><p>“Shit,” Bellamy mumbled, moving away from Murphy, much to his protest, but still on top of him to keep Murphy still as he removed the blood-sucking parasite from his neck. As soon as he had the little beast between his fingers he stood up and threw the bug on the ground, hearing its exoskeleton crack under his boot. </p><p>He looked back down at Murphy who was still laying on the ground between Bellamy’s unbent legs. He rubbed at his neck and winced when he touched the tender spot where the bug had just been. His eyes were no longer frosted over and you could see a little bit more of the Neptune blue shade of Murphy’s irises that were previously blocked by a nearly all-consuming, love-bug-induced, black hole. </p><p>With emotions no longer heightened, Murphy felt his walls coming back up. Irritation burned under his skin and he quickly scrambled to stand and get out from underneath Bellamy. Looking back up to see his swollen lips, bare arms from his discarded jacket, and a love bite Murphy had placed on Bellamy’s skin just made his thoughts race faster with overthinking. </p><p>Of course, Murphy just had given Bellamy a <em> love bite </em>. </p><p>“Murphy it’s okay-”</p><p>“-Fuck off Bellamy,” Murphy spat. </p><p>“Murphy-”</p><p>“-I said fuck off.” Murphy crossed his arms, sneer evident on his face as he turned towards the wall and stood facing away from Bellamy. “It was just the bug. You don’t have to make this some weird thing.” Bellamy didn’t reply but simply walked behind Murphy, wrapping his arms around the hot-headed man, hoping to soothe his insecurity. Murphy went rigid in the heartfelt feeling that circled around his waist. “Bellamy what are you-”</p><p>“-Stop talking. It’s my turn to talk now,” Bellamy said, chin on Murphy’s shoulder. He watched as Murphy uncrossed his arms and turned around to face Bellamy, who was a lot closer than he had expected him to be. </p><p>Murphy could feel Bellamy’s breath on his forehead and they were barely a centimeter from bumping noses. “Fine. Talk then,” he muttered, exasperated and flushing for more reasons than one. “Are you going to say something or-”</p><p>A surprised sound came from the back of Murphy’s throat which Bellamy muffled, mouths over mouths. Rather than being Bellamy’s turn to talk, it had evidently been Bellamy’s turn to swallow all the oxygen from Murphy’s lungs. </p><p>Instead of kissing roughly with teeth, blood, and tongue, Bellamy was feather-light and soft, caressing Murphy’s face with one hand and moving the other to brush through chestnut-colored hair. The kiss was like molasses, slow, sweet, and as a result of something raw. </p><p>“I love you too,” Bellamy murmured against Murphy’s lips, feeling the warmth of the eclipsed sun through the window and the warmth of his emotions filling him to the brim until he overflowed. “I love you,” he repeated. </p><p>Instead of smiling and laughing, or maybe capturing Bellamy in another kiss, Murphy backed away like an injured animal. His eyes were wide with disbelief and suspicion but fiery, like a mix between a cobra ready to strike and a lost puppy feeling threatened by the gentle embrace from a stranger. </p><p>But it didn’t matter that the embrace was gentle or that Bellamy wasn’t a stranger. Murphy was still a cobra. </p><p>“Stop making fun of me,” Murphy snarled. </p><p>“Murphy I’m not-”</p><p>“-Really? Oh so everybody’s favorite guy, the widely admired <em> Bellamy Blake </em> , has <em> feelings </em> for the infamous, universally hated, annoying, worthless, psychopath, John Murphy?” Murphy scoffed. “You’re hilarious Bellamy. Ever thought about pursuing a career in comedy?”</p><p>Bellamy almost rolled his eyes before he made eye contact again with Murphy, or at least he tried to, but the boy was staring at the floor where the love bug’s guts remained gooey and glittering, a gross reminder of how majorly Murphy’s mouth had fucked him over only moments earlier. </p><p>“You’re not worthless, Murphy.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah I know you used to say that shit all the time. Doesn’t make it not true.”</p><p>“Yes. It does,” Bellamy said. “You’re not hated, or annoying, or a psychopath, or anything even close to those things.” He took a step towards Murphy that lacked even an ounce of hesitance. Bellamy knew the cobra wouldn’t bite him, despite his poisonous reputation. </p><p>“Murphy, you're one of the best people I’ve ever met. You’re funny and brave, and ambitious, and smart, and I’ll admit you’re kind of an asshole but I don’t mind. I don’t think any of us do,” Bellamy breathed, taking another step. “But those things are just the reason why I <em> like </em> you, why you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. The reason I love you is because you’re compassionate and honest, and you fight for what you believe in.” Murphy looked up at Bellamy hesitantly, his face that was once foggy with the smoke of burning self-hatred, now hopeful and confused. “I love you because you’re <em> real </em>.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Murphy croaked out after a moment, his voice gravelly and thick with emotion. “Because I’m a lot more than ‘kind of an asshole,’ Bell.”</p><p>“I know,” Bellamy beamed with eyes glowing. He was fully aware that that wasn’t what Murphy meant, and was prepared to argue with him about it all day if he had to. “You’re so much more than that.” </p><p>Murphy closed the gap between them before Bellamy had the chance to, hanging onto Bellamy’s lips like they were the galaxy’s edge and letting that black hole of holy-shit-I’m-in-love-with-Bellamy-Blake open up willingly in his heart, consuming him fully in a head-to-toe blush. </p><p>Maybe instead of pursuing the career in comedy that Murphy had jokingly suggested, Bellamy should’ve considered being a snake charmer. </p><p>-</p><p>“Hey, Bellamy! Murphy! The eclipse is over you guys can- <em> oh </em>,” Miller gawked, standing in the doorway of the room they were in. “Are you guys okay? Did one of you get bitten or-”</p><p>“-The eclipse is over Miller you just said that. Let’s leave the lovebirds to it,” Emori said with a nudge and a look that said let’s-leave-because-we-should-give-our-friends-privacy but that also said let’s-leave-before-we-have-to-witness-something-we-do-not-want-to-witness. Miller nodded and followed Emori out of the house where Echo and Jackson already stood waiting for them, watching as the citizens of the planet made their way back to their homes. </p><p>“I knew it,” Clarke proclaimed smugly, leaning against the frame of the doorway. “The people of Sanctum are on their way back so I’d say you guys have ten minutes max.” Neither Bellamy nor Murphy replied, continuing to make out where they were perched on some unlucky family’s couch. “Alright, I’m gonna go wait outside with the others. Just… try not to scar any children?” She once again was met with no reply. “That one was mostly for you, Murphy.”</p><p>Clarke laughed when Murphy flipped her off, maintaining his rhythm with his and Bellamy’s collided lips. “Love you too,” she chirped sarcastically, closing the door behind her and walking towards the others so they could introduce themselves to the leaders of their new home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>friendly reminder to leave a comment (i always appreciate feedback especially when i lowkey don't think what i've written is good) if you so desire</p><p>ALSO if you are interested in helping the blm movement and requesting fan fiction, fan art, edits, etc. you should check out t100-fic-for-blm.carrd.co for more information (i'm a writer on there so if you were ever interested in requesting something from me that is how you would do it) </p><p>i hope this fic wasn't too terrible !!!! ily all</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>